


There's a first time for everything

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has something he wants to ask. Now, if Vex could keep his hands to himself long enough for him to speak, he would appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first time for everything

"Vex? I have a....."

"Question? Proposition? Unfulfilled fantasy?"

The man grinned beneath him, grinding his erection against Dorian still clothed ass. The mage groaned, momentarily forgetting what he wanted to say, his hand twitching, looking for contact.

"All the above," he said, his mouth curling up.

Maker, how he wanted him. He woke up and he wanted him. He went to bed and he fulfilled that want, more often than not. He wanted all of him, every piece.

Two months into their....relationship? Dorian still struggled with the idea, sometimes. That he was in a relationship. A serious one. With a man. A wonderful, funny, intelligent, even if sometimes infuriating man, that felt for him just as much as Dorian did.

In two months they'd done a lot of things. Broken many barriers. From the most crude ones, to the more innocent ones.

Like Vexeris telling him his real name. Rare books that mysteriously appeared in his alcove.

Or Dorian secretly arranging private dinners, so Vex could relax for more than five minutes.

Sex on the war table. That had been fun.

But there was one thing they had not done.

"I was wondering if you'd be opposed to idea of....switching."

"Switch what?" he said, absently, entirely too concentrated on his hands tracing Dorian's thighs, slowly coming to cup his backside.

Vex grinned victorious, when the mage groaned again.

Vex's touch was...divine. There was no adequate description for how he made him feel.  
It was electric. Hot and demanding.  
Yet at the same time, he oozed such care, such attention, his eyes full of adoration, full of something they both didn't have the courage to name. Not yet.

"Positions. Me....ah!"

He didn't manage to continue as Vex came up from the bed, now sitting, one arm trailing along Dorian's backside to the small of his back, pushing the mage against his naked chest.  
And with his neck in his mouth's reach, he dove in, licking, sucking, biting just enough to leave marks on the dark skinned male.

"Vex," he whined.

"Yes? Maker Dorian, the sounds you make. Do you have any idea what you do to me?," he said, never stopping his ministration.

"I may have.....ugh...some idea."

He was about to let it go, now half naked, Vex in just his smalls, when the perfect opportunity came.

"I can't wait to be inside you, Dori. I've waited the whole day for this."

He was licking his lips, hungry, eating him up with his eyes as well as his mouth.

Dorian's heart soared at that. He'd never had someone talk to him like this. Tell him he was desired, coveted, so openly. Telling him he spent the entire day thinking about him.

He'd never say, _it was the wine._

He'd never say, _you tempted me. It's your fault._

"I....," another groan, because it wasn't enough the man was blessed with good looks and divine luck. No, he had to have amazing hands too.

Long fingers. Hands just the perfect size. Even his callouses, earned from hours and hours twirling his daggers, where just at the right places, to rub Dorian just the way he liked it.

"I was hoping to be the one inside _you_ ," he said, breathing heavily.

Vexeris tensed, between his thighs.

The rogue moved away from his neck, now looking into Dorian's grey eyes.

The mage gulped trying to ease the lump that was quickly forming in his throat.

Had he said the wrong thing? Was this something Trevelyan would not give?

_Have I ruined this?_

"I didn't figure you for a top," he said, smiling, easing the tension a little bit.

Or perhaps Dorian was imagining it.

"I am proficient at both, thank you very much."

He tried sounding like himself, mock offense with just a touch of pride.

He wasn't sure he'd succeeded.

"You are, are you?" he said, a shadow of...something passing through him, a feeling the mage couldn't place.

"Sure. There's a first time for everything, right?" he said sheepishly, but Dorian wasn't fooled by the forced smile.

Embarrassed. He was _embarrassed_. Of all the absurd.....

"Better make it special then."

"You're here. It's already special," he said, his voice thick with emotion.


End file.
